Food liquids, such as those mentioned earlier, are known to be prone to attack from microorganisms, consequently suffering modifications from both the chemical and/or biochemical and physical viewpoint.
At room temperature, microbial proliferations are very fast and the microorganisms present in all substances or food raw materials inevitably produce enzymes in the substrate during growth. Therefore, microbial enzyme activity modifies the flavour, texture, smell and appearance of food.
On the other hand, it is also known that a drop in temperature is parallel to a decrease in the development of the microorganisms which can ultimately alter the product.
It is also known that, from the physical viewpoint, if the temperature drop is fast, the ice crystals formed are small, while on the contrary, slow freezing produces thicker ice crystals which break the product fibres, due to which, upon unfreezing, said product has lost part of its proteins, enzymes, vitamin content, etc.
In conclusion, a drop in temperature to below freezing point inhibits the growth of most microorganisms, and if we take into account that the formation of ice crystals reduces water activity, the result is that the less water is available for microorganism growth, the less microbial activity.
In accordance with the foregoing, it must be pointed out that the application of an agent or liquefied gas to a liquid causes instant freezing thereof, especially if the liquid is in the form of a drop, macro drop or pellet at the time of application.
This application also benefits from the size of the drop for an exact fulfillment of the purpose of homogeneous, fast and effective freezing that will guarantee the micro-crystallisation of the fibres and cells contained in the food liquid, without subsequent breaking thereof upon unfreezing, thereby conserving all its original vitamin, protein and enzyme content.
The applicant is unaware of the current existence of any facility that is capable of producing pellets or granules from frozen liquids, through the application of liquefied gases.